makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/BRVR
Bio BRVR, or "Brother" is a Pikachu who goes insane after being left alone to rot in the virtual world by his owner. When the owner decides to play the game again, she gets a horrible surprise. BRVR has killed all the Pokémon. The sky is bloody red, and the ground is too. In the end, BRVR took her to Mt. Snowfall and forced her to enter the Ruins of Truth where she was asked, "BRVR was abandoned by his best friend years ago to be replaced by a new best friend and was left to rot alone in this virtual world. True or False?" After clicking one of the options, the last text box to appear says, "BRVR wants you to suffer the way he did." Powers/Weapons BRVR has all the abilities of a normal Pikachu, but is much more ferocious. Movelist Special Moves *Thunder Jolt - BRVR discharges a ball of thunder with lightning behind it. It bounces forth on the ground. When discharged in the air, BRVR shoots a slow ball of lightning downward that bounces forth faster when it hits the ground in its normal arc form. *Skull Bash - BRVR charges up, then rockets forward. *Thunder - A storm cloud appears over BRVR and shoots a bolt of lightning down by his command. If BRVR's hit, an extra explosion of electrical energy will be created, dealing more damage. *Thundershock - BRVR shoots a forward bolt of lightning that gets stronger when you build up static. *Iron Tail - BRVR's tail turns steel and he strikes the opponent with it. *Throw - BRVR tosses the opponent onto his back and electrocutes him/her, launching him/her forward. *Reverse Throw - BRVR tumbles backward with the opponent and throws him/her back. Super Move *Static - BRVR's cheeks glow, building up static electricity for his Thundershock. Don't charge it too much, or BRVR will explode from the overload. Creepy Finishers *Volt Tackle - BRVR jumps back, then yells, "Pika...CHU!!!!!!!" and runs into the opponent as his body is enveloped in electricity. The impact is so great, it causes an explosion. As the smoke clears, BRVR is seen with the opponent's exploded body and scattered parts. *Electro-Iron Tail - BRVR launches an Electro Ball at the opponent, electrocuting him/her upon direct contact. He then uses Iron Tail to slice him/her in half. Friendship *BRVR takes out a bottle of ketchup and nuzzles it as hearts float around him. Poses Intro *BRVR appears on the stage asleep. He then awakes and says, "Pikachu!" Win *BRVR flashes the "V" sign. Victory *BRVR waves, then puts on a menacing look and says, in a more fearsome tone, "Pikachu..." Win Quotes *"Pika Pika!" *"Big Pikachu!" Arcade Mode Intro *After killing the trainer who abandoned him, BRVR was feeling depressed. He was wallowing in his sorrow and anger when he heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. BRVR was delighted, for now he could bring his world back to its happy days. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, BRVR was teleported back to his world with master. Now BRVR was happy again. BRVR made friends with many of the new Pokémon; the one he was closest with was an Eevee named Lonliness. Notes *BRVR uses many of Pikachu's moves from Smash Bros. *His Friendship is a homage to the anime, whereas you likely know, Ash's Pikachu has a huge love of ketchup. *Believe it or not, in the anime he said "Big Pikachu," thus explaining one of his win quotes. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters